


Best Birthday Ever

by Amber_Marinette



Series: Cassandra Appreciation Week (2020) [1]
Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), tangled the series
Genre: Cassandra Appreciation Week (Disney: Tangled), Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:26:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24215137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amber_Marinette/pseuds/Amber_Marinette
Summary: Cassandra came back to Corona just to celebrate her 26th birthday!
Series: Cassandra Appreciation Week (2020) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1747822
Kudos: 17





	Best Birthday Ever

Day 1: Friendship

"Come on guys, hurry up! Cassandra might come any minute now." The girl with the brown hair's voice boomed across the room.

A hand tapped her shoulder making her turn her head around. "Uh, hey Sunshine, you might wanna calm down a bit," Eugene stated.

"I can't," Rapunzel said firmly, her hands full with tapestry. "This is Cassandra's birthday we're talking about and she's coming back to Corona just to celebrate." Her voice was filled with enthusiasm and panic at the same time. "What's her favorite color again?"

"Rapunzel, Cassandra doesn't have a favorite color." Eugene ananswered

The blonde dropped the tapestry that she's holding and facepalmed. "Oh right. But I still have to-" she continued to talk.

This time, Eugene grabbed Rapunzel's attention by grabbing her by both of her shoulders.

"Blondie, I'm pretty sure that Cassandra would appreciate all of this but-" he paused.

"But what?" She asked, confusion evident on her voice.

"But have you ever thought that Cassandra is not the type of person who would love a big fancy party?" He asked. Rapunzel froze but didn't say anything, making Eugene continue.

"I mean, just like what you've said. This is Cassandra's birthday. This is Cassandra we're talking about. The same girl who loves to fight and use swords." Eugene gave him an encouraging smile and tug his fiancee's lose hair behind her ears.

Eugene know how much Rapunzel would make a lot of effort just to welcome back her best friend and he, himself know that Cassandra would appreciate any effort she do.

Rapunzel let out a sigh. "I'm sorry," she started. "I just wanted to make everything extra special for her." She looked down. "After all that had happened. I wanted to show her how much I care for her. I wanted to show her how thankful I am that she's my best friend," she added.

"Hey, Blondie, don't worry. It's not yet too late. We still have time." He smiled.

\--

"We're back." A wide smile spread across the girl's face as her owl let out a hoo in agreement.

It's been months since Cassandra step foot on Corona. A lot of things happened after the great battle against Zhan Tiri. She managed to travel in all the Seven Kingdoms and she could say that she learned a lot of things. Sure. Traveling to find your own destiny is not easy as it sounds but it was worth it. She's happy of what she's doing with her life now — no longer haunted by her past and the anger she once felt disappeared.

"Stan! Pete!" Cassandra raised her hand and waved at the two guards who were standing at the castle doors.

A wide grin appeared at their faces when they saw the person who called out to them. Without a second thought, they quickly opened the door for the lady.

"Cassandra, Welcome back! Happy birthday!" Stan greeted.

"Yeah, Happy birthday! We really missed you!" Pete stated with a smile.

Cassandra let out a chuckle. "Thanks. I missed you, too, guys." 

After a fist bump and a short coversation for the both of them, Cassandra decided to enter the castle when Pete called out to her.

"Cass, before I forgot. Your father wanted to talk to you. He's at his old office right now." He reminded.

Cassandra smiled and nodded, "Alright. I'll be there."

Cassandra knew that there would be a big chance that her father would want to talk to her. After all, they didn't managed to talk about what happened before because she's still afraid that time. Betraying your friends and your kingdom is not something that someone could just talk to so casually. 

Walking at the castle hallways brought her a lot of memories in mind. When she was just a little kid until she became Rapunzel's Lady-in-waiting. She could still remember the days when Rapunzel followed her around just to become her friend and how she always mocks Fitzherbert.

She entered the her father's old office and saw his back turned to her. She smiled and tapped his shoulder.

"Hey, Dad." She greeted.

"Cass." He smiled and went to hug her.

Cassandra hugged him back, a big smile etched on her face. She missed her father so much. After everything that had happened, he's still the one who raised her to be the strong woman she is now.

"Happy Birthday, my little girl." He smiled.

Cassandra chuckled and shook her head. "I told you that, I'm not a little girl anymore. I'm already 26." She crossed her arms.

He chuckled. "I know. It's just that, I still can't believe that you're not that little kid I used to play with. You were this small." He leaned down and motioned her height with she was a little kid. 

Cassandra burst into laughter. "Dad, come on." She laughed.

The former Captain of the guards rubbed the back of his neck and looked away. "Speaking of when you were a kid. I'm really sorry about what happened to your real mother. I just-" Cassandra cutted him off.

"It's okay, Dad. I understand. I know that you only did what's best for me and I should be thankful about it." She smiled.

"But I shouldn't have hid-" she cutted him off again.

"Dad, I told you. I understand. You simply can't just imagine a 4 year old me to understand that her mother was the one who kidnapped the princess, right?" She asasked

He gave her a gentle smile. "Thank you." 

Cassandra shook her head and hugged her father again. "No. I should be the one who is thanking you, Dad. I'm lucky that you're a part of my life and I'm lucky that you're the one who raised me." She pulled away.

"I'm also lucky that I got you as a daughter." He smiled. "You better go back at the main hall. Your friends are waiting for you." He instructed.

"Yeah. Thanks, dad." She smiled and proceed to walk away.

She have this warm feeling in her heart. She really feel so happy. A great way to start of her birthday. After a few minutes of walking, she arrived in front of the big doors of the main hall. She heaved a deep breath before opening it. It's now or never.

"Happy Birthday Cassandra!" 

She looked around and saw that almost everyone in Corona was present. She couldn't say that she was surprised since she already know that having Rapunzel as your friend would mean a lot of parties for every occasion.

She was pulled into a hug by the princess. Her best friend. She smiled and quickly hugged her back. "Thank you, Rapz."

"Happy birthday, Cass." She pulled away from the hug and gave her her usual smile that could lighten up the room.

She felt a finger tapped her shoulder making her turn around. She crossed her arms and raised her eyebrow when she saw that it was no other than Eugene Fitzherbert.

"Hey, Cass! Happy birthday! I can't believe that you're already old!" He teased.

She rolled her eyes. "Oh, shut up, Horace. You're still older than me." 

His eyes widened in horror. "Who's Horace?" He let out a nervous laugh.

Cassandra laughed. "Aren't your given name, Horace? Stan and Pete told me." She said, not even bothering to hide the mocking grin on her face.

Eugene let out a groan. "Do not call me Horace!" He exclaimed. "Those two are going to be dead by the time I get my hands on them." He whispered, referring to Stan and Pete.

"Relax, Fitzherjerk. It's not like the whole kingdom knows about it." She crossed her arms.

"Uh, guys." Rapunzel started, making their attention turned to her.

"I like how the both of are getting along again but the guest are waiting." She said, a smile plastered on her face.

"Right." Cassandra realized. 

Everyone was very friendly with her. It's like that what happened before never occured. She was very thankful how everyone was very welcoming.

Speaking of them, a hand suddenly grabbed her out of the main hall and towards the Castle garden.

"Hey, Rapz, slow down. I'm not going anywhere." She said as the brunette continued to dragged her to the garden.

There was a picnic blanket, food and lights in there. She even saw Eugene waving a hand at her as soon as he spotted them. She gave Rapunzel a confused look. What was all of this? She thought that the party was at the main hall.

Rapunzel stopped and motioned her to sit at the picnic blanket which she did. The brunette sat in front of her and next to Eugene.

"So, uh, what's all of this?" She asked, a confused expression on her face.

Rapunzel and Eugene stared at each other making her raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms. Rapunzel then faced her.

"Well, I realized that you're not the type of girl who likes big and fancy party. So, we decided to have a little picnic for your birthday party. But if you want to go back —" Cassandra cutted her off.

"This is perfect." She smiled. 

The brunette's eyes widened and she let out a sigh of relief. "Happy Birthday, Cass." She greeted again.

"You know, this is really one of the best birthdays I've had in my entire life."


End file.
